<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new normal by elfrooted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911470">a new normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrooted/pseuds/elfrooted'>elfrooted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(super briefly tho), Angry Tommyinnit, Angst, Canon-typical swearing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, Exile Spoilers, get this child soldier a therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrooted/pseuds/elfrooted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has not felt warmth since leaving New L’manburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! if the formatting of this looks a bit wonky, its because it was also posted on my twitter which u can find @TUSKTUNE</p><p>drop a comment if u enjoy! more to come from me soon :] +</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream glances over his shoulder. Tommy stands a few feet away, a sack thrown over his shoulder. Full of coal, if his black stained hands are any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Dream shrugs. “Nah.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy exhales, hard, behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you suck. Looking at you is like- like chewing on glass.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream barks out a laugh as Tommy shoulders past him, taking their only light source with him. In the dark, Dream’s armor glows. </p><p> </p><p>“Even after all that’s happened to you, you still haven’t changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well — whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy starts up his crudely carved staircase, the grimace etched into his face deepening as the sound of metal on stone rings through the narrow passage with each of Dream’s steps; almost deafening in the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It’s raining when they reach the surface, a torrential downpour. It soaks through Tommy’s coat, worn brown fabric turning nearly black, makes his hair stick to his forehead. He doesn’t look back to check if Dream’s still following.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy!” Wilbur glows a soft gold when their eyes meet under the entrance to Logsted, a smile splitting his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ghostbur.” </p><p> </p><p>He thinks Sapnap says something, a greeting from inside one of the tents, but Tommy ignores him as he steps into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very wet.” Wilbur remarks, flitting around Tommy while he sets down his spoils.</p><p> </p><p>“Very observant of you, big man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” and he feels Wilbur's hands at his shoulders, striking frigid cold down his arms. “It wouldn’t be good if you got sick.”</p><p> </p><p>And the coat is peeled off him. Despite the cozy interior of the house, warmed by the ever burning fireplace in the corner, Tommy's bones feel like ice. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur wrings the coat in his hands, humming a tune while he sets it up to dry. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wraps an arm around himself as he sorts ores and coal into furnaces, holding his hand over the flame as it begins to light. His fingers, washed in the orange glow, shake with tremors. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, did Dream give you any other supplies while you were down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” A lie. Tommy had tossed an offered satchel of food into the nearest pit of lava the moment Dream looked away. “I wouldn’t want his pity shit anyways.” He added. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s alright. We’re doing just fine on our own, aren’t we?” </p><p> </p><p><em> On our own</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snuck a glance out the window. </p><p> </p><p>They were still there, by the tent; Dream, his shield above his head to keep the rain off him, and only the shining plated tips of Sapnap’s boots visible from the window.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns. Why not get in the tent? Does Dream think himself above even the uncaring, unrelenting forces of mother nature? Or maybe the tent isn’t good enough for him, its interior too small to fit his god complex. Of course, he’s such a—</p><p> </p><p>There’s a thump beside his head.</p><p> </p><p>A plate of food placed on the windowsill, steam gently curling off it, with Wilbur’s hand, still glowing gold, retracting back. </p><p> </p><p>“Eat up!” </p><p> </p><p>The noise makes Dream’s head turn. He waves, and Tommy can perfectly picture the patronizing smile beneath his mask. His ears ring.</p><p> </p><p>The fireplace crackles behind him. The coals within the furnaces pop. Wilbur keeps humming. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy strains to untense his jaw enough to mutter back a thanks. It takes him longer to unclench his fists enough to pick the plate up.</p><p> </p><p>The meat and potatoes are cold by the time he begins to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>